ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5906 (22nd April 2019)
Plot Keanu watches on in horror as Louise is kidnapped. Kush quizzes Bex over the ADHD medication and wrongfully assumes she is selling it. Ruby returns from the spa early. Keanu phones Phil whilst driving to the shipping docks and informs him of Louise's kidnapping; Phil realises this is Danny getting back at him for not taking him up on his offer, and gets Ben to drive them to the docks. Keanu speeds into the docks. Ruby informs Stacey that Matt and Ross got ten years for raping her. She says she is not sure how she feels, so Stacey helps her realise justice was served and she needs to move forward with her life. Kim is offended that Chantelle has given Rainie a free haircut to make up for Kim's unsuccessful reflexology. Kim insists to Chantelle that she is a suitable massager and grudges her for taking her client. She then insults Chantelle before angrily walking off. Sharon pushes Dennis for information about where Stix lives, believing he has something to do with Louise's kidnapping, but Dennis insists he does not know anything. Louise is thrust about in the shipping container Midge has put her in. She resists being tied up and kicks one of Midge's assistants, so he pretends his water is acid and threatens her. Louise lets her kidnappers tie her up. Kush takes Bex back to his flat and lectures her in the illegality of selling ADHD medication before taking her home. Midge and his assistants lock Louise in the shipping container in preparation for her to be shipped off. Gray tells Chantelle to quit working at Fox & Hair if she does not like the toxic environment. Ruby meets Jay at the Vic for a drink and tells him of Matt and Ross's sentencing. Kush offers to buy Kat a drink at the Vic and tells her he needs advice. Sharon confronts Tiffany over where her drugs gang live but Tiffany tells Sharon that if Stix had a problem with Louise he would not have kidnapped her. Louise sobs and tries screaming whilst gagged. She kicks the container doors while Keanu rushes around the shipping dock shouting Louise's name. Jay tells Ruby about his kiss with Lola but Ruby reminds him they were not together at the time. Jay then asks Ruby out and she accepts. A drunken Kathy is furious that Phil has roped Ben into his dramas. Chantelle buys Kim a drink and asks them to start afresh. Kush talks to Kat about Bex, not revealing that it is Bex he is on about. Kat helps Kush make sense of the situation whilst she continues to flirt with him. Shirley rescues an exhausted Jean from the kids and takes her upstairs. Billy confesses to Phil's money laundering, shocking Kathy and Sharon. Kathy insists they phone the police and tell them what has been going on. Ben and Phil arrive at the shipping docks and begin searching for Louise. Louise's phone rings inside the container and she wriggles to get it but is unsuccessful. Shirley gives Jean a cup of tea and some peace and quiet from the chaos of the kids. Keanu hears a distant wailing and finds Louise's shipping container. He unlocks it and a relieved Louise cries as he unties her. Midge sneaks up behind Keanu with a metal bar and whacks him unconscious with it. He shuts the shipping container again and locks them both in. Cast Regular cast *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Kim Fox - Tameka Empson *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Gray Atkins - Toby-Alexander Smith *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Mia Atkins - Mahalia Malcolm *Martin Fowler - James Bye (Uncredited) *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner (Uncredited) *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffet (Uncredited) *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffet (Uncredited) Guest cast *Midge - Tom Colley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *29B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Playground *Fox & Hair *E20 - Club *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Shipping docks Notes *Ray De-Hann is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *Gary Hoptrough and James Embree are the credited stunt performers of this episode. Category:2019 episodes